


שלגי חורף

by Lily Wright (Lily02)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Minor Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne, Romance
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily02/pseuds/Lily%20Wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>השמיים, אפורים בהירים כמו הזאב שהתנוסס על דגל בית סטארק, מתכסים עננים כבדים, ועורב שחור מרחף מעל ראשו של גייל כשהוא נכנס בשערי הטירה.</p>
            </blockquote>





	שלגי חורף

**Author's Note:**

> ספוילרים לכל סדרת הספרים של משחקי הכס, אבל לא משהו ספציפי.  
> נכתב לאתגר קרוסאוברים בקומונת Fanfiction 2015

 

שלג נמס וסמיך נוחת על מגפיי ציידים. הוא מנסה להיזכר שוב בעצי הלב, בפנים הטבועים בעץ, ובבוץ הקפוא שנדבק תחת אצבעותיה של קטניס. השמיים, אפורים בהירים כמו הזאב שהתנוסס על דגל בית סטארק, מתכסים עננים כבדים, ועורב שחור מרחף מעל ראשו של גייל ונכנס בשערי הטירה.

"אנחנו צריכים לחזור," ציין רורי. מאז מלאו לו חמש ועשר, הצטרף אחיו הצעיר אל גייל במשמר הטירה. כיוון שהיטיבו להכיר את השטח נהגו השניים לצאת יחד לציד, ולרוב אף חזרו עם שלל רב. בני לווייתה של הליידי אנדרסיי הביטו בהם בעיקום אף, אך איש לא עיקם את אפו נוכח מנה נוספת על שולחן ארוחת הערב.

גייל הכתיף את ארנב השלגים המת שנתפס באחת המלכודות שלו. רורי, לפניו, פילס את השלג בצעדים נחושים.

עברו שנים מאז מפלתו של בית סטארק. הקיץ נגמר והביא איתו את המהלכים הלבנים. החורף, כפי שהבטיחו הסטארקים משך אלפי שנים, הגיע, וקטניס עדיין לא שבה.

הוא דמיין אותה בין העצים לעיתים קרובות, עקבות רגליים - טפיפות קטנות, כמו בבוקר בו עקבה אחריו הנערה לראשונה. היא צפתה בו משחרר מלכודת דומה לזו מאחורי אחד העצים - שלגי הקיץ נשרו עליהם משך כל אותו הזמן - וגייל חשק את לסתו נוכח הקור. הוא כמעט הבהיל אותה עד מוות כשנמאס לו להעמיד פנים שאינו מבחין בה.

"זו לא עבודה לליידי." - אמר אז לבת השתיים ועשר, מקפיץ אותה ממקומה ומאלץ אותה - רק בעזרת נימת קולו, לצאת מאחורי העץ.

"אני לא ליידי." -  השיבה הילדה בקור. היא קמצה את אגרופיה בכיסי העליונית שלבשה. אלמלא הצמה הקלועה ועייני הצפון האפורות, עוד היה עלול לטעות ולחשוב שהיא אחת מנשות הפראים (מתגנבת מאחורי העצים, משוטטת ביער ומנסה לצוד חיות).

"היער מסוכן," אמר לה אז.

"הכל מסוכן."

יללת רוח חדרה מזכירה לו את ליידי. רורי ממלמל ברטינה ונשבע כי רוח זאבת הבלהות של ליידי סאנסה רודפת את העצים. למשמע אמירות כאלו בטירה, נוזפת בו אמא בחדות ופוזי מחבקת את בובת הסמרטוטים באימה. גייל, ששכל את אביו ושני אחיו הבוגרים בחתונה האדומה, עמד בפני שתי ברירות בלבד עם הגעתה של ליידי אנדרסיי לווינטרפל: להישבע אמונים לבית אנדרסיי וללאניסטרים, או לאבד את ראשו.

לורד הות'ורן החדש בחר באפשרות הראשונה. מאז כמעט ולא נשמעו עוד דיבורים על הליידי סאנסה או זאבת הבלהות שלה.

"ליידי מאדג' תשמור עלינו," ציין ויק בעיקשות ילדותית. "ליידי מאדג' והתפילות לאלים החדשים."

ליידי מאדג' קלקלה את הילדים עם האמונות הדרומיות שלה, עם מפלי שיערה הזהובים והמנהגים שהביאה מהדרום. הוא לא רצה שום קרבה לבית לאניסטר, אך הליידי הייתה שליטת ווינטרפל - ובית הות'ורן, על כל בניו ובנותיו, עמד לשירותה.

גייל הזכיר לעצמו שכך צריך להיות וכבש את כעסו.

הוא זכר את הימים הראשונים לבואה של ליידי מאדג'. לואין המלומד, שיכור מצער, שחרר את חרצובות לשונו, ולפקודתו של הלורד החדש - אחד מאנשיה של הליידי - נגרר אל החצר ועמד לשאת בעונש: עשרים וחמש מלקות.

גייל, שעדיין נשא בלבו את זכר הזאב הצעיר, התנדב לקחת את מקומו.

הוא נאבק להישאר בהכרה חרף הסכינים שחתכו את גבו. קטניס, שריחפה בדמיונו בין ייסורי הכאבים, נישקה את שפתיו וליטפה את ראשו. כשפקח את עיניו וראה את ליידי מאדג' - את בקבוקי חלב הכלבים שניצבו,ריקים, על שידת הלילה, ידע שקטניס איננה -שדבר לא היה אמיתי, והכל הזיה.

 _ליידי מאדג' נזקקה להגנה_ , שינן כמנטרה. _נשבעתי להקדיש את חרבי להגנתה של ליידי מאדג'_. העצם שנתקעה בגרונו כל אימת שנזכר שהיא בוגדת, עמדה בניגוד חריף למבט הרך שירשה מלורד אנדרסיי. עיניה היו כחולות - כחול של מעלה מלך, גזרתה הייתה דקיקה כשל נערת לאניסטר, ידיה היו רכות, ועורה חיוור כמו שלג. היא הייתה הצפון והדרום גם יחד. המחשבה כי הייתה בעלת ערך לחמס הלאניסטרי לא הרפתה ממנו. הם יוכלו להשתמש בה. אך כיצד?

רורי וגייל חצו את החצר, חולפים בדרכם על פני האורוות וגן הירק. תיכף יכנסו למטבח - שם יגנו עליהם האור והחום מן האח.

סיי שומן, הטבחית, ברכה אותם לשלום כשהניחו את הארנב המת על השולחן.

יללת הרוח חזרה שוב, כמו ליידי. גופתה הדוממת של הזאבה נקברה במערות ווינטרפל בחתיכה אחת, כבוד גדול שלא זכו לו קטלין סטארק ובנותיה - כבוד שלא זכה לו לורד סטארק, שעצמותיו עדיין נחו בדרום. המחשבה על גופות הסטארקים גוררת מחשבה על סאנסה, ואז מחשבה בלתי ראציונלית על ג'יין פול (ערומה, בזרועותיו של גייל, מבקשת שיחזור שוב באוזנה שהיא הנערה היפה ביותר בצפון, יפה יותר מסאנסה ומליידי מאדג', יפה יותר מווסטרוז).

היא לא הייתה יפה יותר מקטניס. אף אחת מהן לא הייתה קטניס.

בסעודת הערב דקרה ליידי מאדג׳ את הארנב בעת שגייל דקר אותה במבטו. הם פסעו בזהירות האחת סביב השני, החורף שאג מחוץ לווינטרפל, וחצאי מבטים מהוססים נורו מעל כוסות היין והבשר הרך.

״זה לא טעים לך?״

״לא, הלורד. זה בסדר גמור.״

הסומק פרח בלחייה. רורי וויק, בהמשך השולחן, החליפו מבט.

 

*

 

הרוח שרקה. במגדלו של לואין הזקן רק העורבים אירחו לגייל חברה. הוא קשר מכתב לרגלו של אחד בתקווה שיגיע למעלה מלך.

נקישה קטנה כנגד דלת העץ העירה אותו משרעפיו. ״הלורד?״

״ליידי אנדרסיי, את לא צריכה להיות פה.״

ליידי מאדג' תלתה בו זוג עיניים כחולות שעה שעורב מצוברח משך בשולי שמלתה. היא העיפה אותו בעדינות.

הוא זכר את אמא מחבקת אותו ואת פוזי ביום בו קבלו את הידיעה על הטבח במעלה מלך. שלגי קיץ כיסו את הארץ, ודמעותיה של פוזי הרטיבו את צווארו. הוא תהה היכן הייתה ליידי מאדג' אותו יום, האם כמותו, איבדה מישהו. גייל התעטף היטב בפרוות, ופנה לקדם את פניה.  

״כבר מאוחר,״ ציין.

״אני לא יכולה לישון.״

האש באח ממול הוסיפה לפצפץ, ומהחלון הגבוה ניתן היה לראות את הדרכים החסומות. בימים הראשונים נהג גייל לעלות למגדל כדי להביט בלהבות מרוחקות, אך עם הזמן גוועו הכפרים הסמוכים ברעב וניצוצות האש נעלמו.

ליידי מאדג׳ פסעה לכיוונו. אצבעות חיוורות כיסו את שלו ולרגע נרעד גייל. עיניהם נפגשו.

הוא נזכר בפרידה מקטניס, בפעימות ליבו המתגברות כשחיבקה את צווארו (ואולי רק זה גרם לו להבחין בליידי מאדג׳, חשב גייל לפתע. הידיעה שהיא לבד כמעט כמותו, שהשלג מקפיא אותה עד העצם והכאב של שניהם זהה. _ומה עם קטניס?_ ניקר קול קטן. _הבטחת שלא תיתן לה לגווע_ ).

שקט השתרר במגדל עם חלוף הדקות. מרחוק נשמעו קריאות המוות של האחרים, ואצבעותיה של הליידי השתרגו בתוך כף ידו העטופה בכפפה. גייל הביט בה כשמשכה באצבעותיו בעדינות, וכשמצאו עיניה את עיניו, תלתה בו מבט רך.

היא התקרבה בזהירות, התרוממה על קצות אצבעותיה, ואפה הבריש את אפו. שפתיה, שכיסו את שלו, היו רכות ומנחמות. הרוח יבבה, עורב קרא בקול נמוך מאחוריהם וגייל הרגיש כיצד הוא נכנע לה עוד לפני שהחליט לאפשר לעצמו לתבוע אותה אליו.

הוא הניח אותה מול דלת העץ, ידו גיששה על מותניה, לאוך גופה, במעלה גבה. כשפנה להרים את שמלתה, אחת מרגליו מפשקת את ירכה, שמע אותה גונחת ברכות. שלגי הקיץ נמסו בשיערה של קטניס, שלגי החורף, כמו המדורות הגוועות, נצצו על שיערה של מאדג'. הוא לקח אותה בינו לבין העץ: פרוות, סאטן וגלי שיער זהובים. החורף הגיע, וקטניס אינה. הקור חלחל עד העצם, ופתאום - גם לאור האח - לא נותר במגדל ולו מקור אחד של אור מלבד עיניה של מאדג' אנדרסיי.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> תודה למיכל על הבטא והניפטקים


End file.
